PROBLEM
by hunterNC
Summary: LANGSUNGBACAAJA HUNHAN/GS jangan lupa reviews


PROBLEM

BY ZYXZJSB

HUNHAN

GS

Luhan sosok yang rapuh tetapi mencoba untuk tegar untuk menghadapi segalanya.

Lu Han 8 tahun

Sehun 8 tahun

1

 **CHINA,BEIJING**

Di sebuah rumah yang besar seorang anak 10 tahun yang sangat membutuhkan perhatian orang tuanya. Dia lu han, memiliki rambut pendek sebahu dengan warna coklat di padukan dengan kulit wajah yang putih bersih dan bibir pink cherry.

"appa...lulu minta boneka bambi yang besar"

"iya lu..nanti baba belikan. Baba lagi sibuk"

"ehmm okay" balas luhan dengan wajah sedihnya yang harus terpaksa tersenyum

Lalu luhan berlari ke ruang kerja mamanya sambil membawa kertas gambaran yang telah ia buat.

"maa...lihat gambaran lulu. Baguskan?"

"iya lu...iya. sekarang lulu tidur. Inikan sudah malam" jawab mamanya luhan sambil mengerjakan tugas kantornya tampa melihat luhan

"okey ma" jawab luhan sedih dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Di pagi hari yang cerah luhan berseragam putih dengan dipadukan dengan rok pendek merah yang terlihat sangat imut sedang sarapan dan bersiap ke sekolahnya. Dilihatnya mama dan babanya yang bersiap siap untuk pergi ke kantor.

"maaa...baba selamat pagi" ucap riang luhan menguyah rotinya

"pagi lu" balas mamanya sambil mencium kening luhan.

"baba dan mama bisa antarin luhan ke sekolah gak hari ini?" luhan berharap

"maaf baba dan mama lu. Kami sibuk, kan kamu di antar oleh paman shin." Ucap babanya luhan

"maaaaaa..."luhan merengek dan mengeluarkan air mata

"hentikan lu...kami sibuk. Kami berkerja untuk mu juga" jawab mamanya luhan setengah membentak.

Lalu orang tua luhan langsung pergi meninggalkan luhan yang bersedih.

"hikks..mama baba"isak tangisan luhan

"sudah lah lu...sini paman antar ke sekolah" kata paman shin sopir keluarga luhan menenangkan tangisan luhan.

"uhm" luhan berjalan keluar menuju mobilnya

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolahnya, anak itu memikirkan baba dan mamanya.

"lu..sudah sampai" kata paman shin

"terimakasih paman...lulu pergi dulu yah"

"semangat luu."

Luhan menutup pintu mobilnya dan berjalan menuju kedalam sekolahnya.

Di sekolah tersebut luhan tidak terlalu mempunyai banyak teman karena ia adalah anak yang pendiam tetapi dia termasuk anak yang pintar di sekolah tersebut.

Tidak lama setelah luhan duduk di tempat duduknya bebunyilah bel sekolah tersebut menandakan bahwa pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

"selamat pagi anak anak" ucap seorang guru perempuan

"pagi bu..." balas semua suara cempreng di kelas

"pagi hari ini kita mempunyai teman baru. Silakan perkenalkan dirimu nak" melihat anak kecil di sebelahnya

"halo...namaku sehun. Salam kenal semua"ucap anak tersebut bernama sehun

Luhan yang melihatnya terlihat sangat berbinar melihat anak laki laki baru di kelasnya yang terlihat sangat tampan.

"oke sehun silakan duduk di sebelah jongdae"

"oke bu"

"jondae angkat tangan mu"

"di sini bu" jawab suara cempreng jongdae

Sehun berjalan ke tempat duduknya di sebelah jongdae.

"astaga...dia duduk di depan ku" suara hati luhan yang terdengar senang.

"oke anak anak. Mari sekarang kita belajar, silakan buka buku kalian" kata gurunya

Jam pelajaran pun tengah berlangsung. Luhan terlihat tidak fokus melihat anak baru di depannya, mungkin ini di sebut cinta pertama luhan . Di mata luhan sehun terlihat sangat tampan dengan kemeja bergaris putih biru dan celana biru di tubuhnya.

Luhan terlalu lama mengagumi hingga tidak sadar jam perlajaran telah selesai dan telah istirahat. Banyak anak anak yang mengerubungi sehun

"kau sangat tampan sehun" ucap salah satu anak perempuan di kelas tersebut.

"terimakasih"ucap sehun ramah

"mengapa kau sangat putih?"

"mengapa kau terlihat tampan?"

"mengapa kau memiliki badan yang tinggi"

Sehun pusing dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan yang diberikan untuknya, hingga dia bingung.

"yaaaaa sudahhh. Sehun lelah. Sehun yuk kita ke kantin" ucap jongdae langsung menarik sehun

"sehun aku menyukai mu"

"aaaaa sehun ku seperti pengeran"

Itu ucap teman teman luhan mengagumi sehun. Ternyata bukan hanya luhan yang menyukai sehun, tetapi juga teman temannya..


End file.
